choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Most Wanted, Book 1
Most Wanted, Book 1 'is the first book of the ''Most Wanted series. It is followed by Most Wanted, Book 2. Summary The heat is on when a no-nonsense Texas Marshal and a Hollywood detective are thrown together to stop a deranged hitman. Can you catch the killer? * Play as Detective Dave Reyes and U.S. Marshal Sam Massey. * Investigate a mystery with twists you won't see coming. * Examine evidence at crime scenes. * Stop the killer before he can claim another victim! Chapters '''Chapter 1: Texas Hold'em Hollywood's best detective knows how to charm celebrities, but can he handle a gunslinging Texas Marshal? And can THEY catch a killer? Chapter 2: New Blood With the help of Major Crimes Unit, Sam and Dave set out to catch John Tull... but first, they'll have to survive each other. Chapter 3: Dirty Hollywood Who ordered the hit on Gavin? To find the answer, Dave and Sam must unearth some of Hollywood's darkest secrets. Chapter 4: Hack Job Sam and Dave are on the hunt for Gavin's elusive partner... but they may not be the only ones. Chapter 5: Devil in the Dark Dave connects face-to-face with John Tull himself. Can he protect the witness and get out alive? Chapter 6: m After Hours Dave takes Sam out on the town... but could a major breakthrough in the case interrupt their moment together? Chapter 7: House of Lies Sam and Dave enter the belly of the beast! What horrible secrets will htey find in the killer's lair? Chapter 8: Hell or High Water Trapped together with only seconds to live, Sam and Dave must make a life or death decision... Chapter 9: Sunk Cost Going after Tull almost cost Sam and Dave their lives... but will their mistakes cost Sam her shot at revenge? Chapter 10: LARA Kicked off the case, Sam discovers a crucial clue pointing to Tull's next target... but to stop him, she'll need Cassandra's help. Chapter 11: Hot Pursuit It's a race against time to save Tull's next target as Dave and Sam make an explosive discovery. Chapter 12: Old Wounds In the aftermath of an assassination attempt, Sam and Dave unearth a shocking secret that blows the case wide open. Chapter 13: Outlaw Unsure who they can trust, Sam and Dave hatch a bold plan to lure Tull out. Chapter 14: Terminal Velocity Tension soars sky-high as Tull takes a hostage! Can Sam and Dave catch him before he escapes for good? Chapter 15: Arrivals and Departures Can Sam and Dave survive their final descent? And if they do, can their partnership survive the aftermath? Trivia * This is the first series, along with "The Crown & The Flame" series that doesn't let the player create their own character. * The story takes places in the same era as most of Choices' other series. Given that Alyssa has transitioned from acting to singing by the time of "The Freshman" series, Most Wanted may be set slightly earlier. * Most Wanted is mentioned and shown several times in other series as being an arcade game, based on true events. In the "Endless Summer" series, it is revealed that "Most Wanted 2" is based on several crazy murder cases in L.A by a cult. This strengthens the idea that all of Choices' series take place in one common universe. **Since Most Wanted, Book 1 did not feature a cult, this may imply that its sequel will feature one. Category:Stories Category:Most Wanted Category:Mystery